


Moon and Back

by TidbitsAndThoughts



Series: Song Fic Stories [12]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: FLUFF TIME BAY-BEEEEEEEEE, i am a simple writer, i find a song with moon in the title and i think moonjumper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidbitsAndThoughts/pseuds/TidbitsAndThoughts
Summary: Snatcher and Moonjumper talk. Flowers are found. Gilded crowns no longer haunt the forest, but Subcon's Princes will always protect it.This one is based on the song Moon and Back by Alice Kristiansen. Please enjoy! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jiNJYbSMTw
Series: Song Fic Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884079
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Moon and Back

_Luka lay back on the roof tiles, gazing up at the crescent moon and the stars twinkling softly around it. The autumn air felt cool on his cheeks and he ran a hand through his thick curtain of bangs._

_It had been a long day to say the least. What was supposed to be his last day before returning to law school had quickly become the first day of moving into the manor with Vanessa. The morning started with an argument, where Vanessa begged him to stay because she couldn’t stand being alone without him and ended in a fire spirit—he was told, as he hadn’t been around when the fire broke out—catching his home in the forest on fire. His schoolbooks had also been destroyed along with a practice report he had spent working on late into the evenings so he could spend every of Vanessa’s waking moment with his princess._

_Everything. Gone. Ashes. Vanessa had consoled him gently, their argument water under the bridge and she offered to let him stay in the manor. He had explained that he still wanted to go back to school but… all his hard work and books were destroyed. Vanessa suggested he stay and take some time to process. He was running out of reasons to leave._

_After all, what was the point?_

_The point was to learn law so he could protect his subjects, eventually. Didn’t that matter?_

_Of course, it did! Of course, it mattered but he was so tired of arguing with Vanessa, of bending over backwards to please everyone, and of trying to spend times he should be asleep hunched over a desk to write by candlelight. The report hadn’t even been that good. Maybe the fire was a sign._

_Surely, he didn’t think so little of himself? He had every right to be at the school. He had taken entrance exams like everyone else. He earned his grades and worked hard, even seeking out a tutor when he fell behind. Giving it all up_ wasn’t _fair._

_He was the prince. What was stopping the school from giving him special treatment without him knowing? What if he didn’t earn his grades or admission as much as he thought…_

_Gritting his teeth and clenching his fingers, Luka let out a sigh, trying to break out of the spiral his thoughts pulled him through. A star shot through the heavens above and his shoulders relaxed._

_Clouds of stardust clustered in a streak across the sky. Faded pinks and purples shaded the galaxies. The white stars seemed like freckles dancing across the sky. The crescent moon shone softly, and he felt a tranquility that soothed the warring in his head._

_But the night sky could not solve his problems. He would have to let Vanessa know his decision before tomorrow. He was still torn, between staying with Vanessa, his betrothed, or returning to Law school to help her rule in the future. What did he want? It was a question Tim had asked when they were sorting through the ashes of his home._

_The fatigued prince didn’t let himself uncover the answer for fear his wants were too far out of reach._

_But, on the roof, staring at the stars and moon, Luka couldn’t help but reflect on the wish lingering in his heart the moment he caught sight of the shooting star._

_He wished he could sleep in his own bed that night. He wished the crackling fire could be contained in the fireplace. He wished his report was safe and he wished he would be going back to school in the morning, where he didn’t have to worry about every little thing he said or did to ensure the happiness of others. He wished. He wished, he wished, he wished._

_He snuffed out the embers of such desires like a star flickering out._

_The air seemed cooler as the sound of the door opening and closing caught his attention. He listened to footsteps softened by grass and let out the breath he was holding._

_“My prince?” Vanessa’s sweet voice called._

_“Up here, my princess,” Luka returned, pushing into a sitting position. Bringing his knees to his chest he glanced down and could see her bright blond locks shine in the moonlight._

_“Watching the moon again?” She titled her head, her voice flat._

_“It’s lovely tonight.”_

_“Hmm. Have you decided whether I need to call a driver to pick you up in the morning?”_

_Despite how mentally prepared he was to answer, his heart leapt into his throat. He felt like he was unraveling from the inside, his thoughts spiraling in the last moments before he committed to a decision._

_“No need.” He felt the fight leave him as his shoulders slumped. “I’ll send the school a letter explaining I won’t be returning to finish the term.”_

_“It’s for the best.” The delight in her voice coated her otherwise diplomatic sentiment. “You’ve lost all your books and home and need too rest. Will you come down, soon, Love? Surely I can console you better than the moon?”_

_“Yes,” Luka felt breathless. “I’ll be just a moment. Go on in without me.”_

_He hugged his knees as Vanessa returned to the manor, the front door opening and shutting with a creak. Once it was just him and the celestial lights, he felt something wet slide down his cheeks._

_Lifting a finger to his features, he brushed droplets from his eyes in mild surprise._

_Burying his face against his knees, he lingered under the watchful moon until his tears faded and his shoulders shook with sobs no more._

Moonjumper hovered next to Snatcher as they wove through the forest. His mask was on, in part because he was still nervous about the subconites recognizing his features, but he also wondered if Snatcher preferred that he wear it.

They were just about to check the crumbled bridge when a small subconite tootled down the path.

“Mr. Moonjumper!” The subconite called, in a cadence not unlike one of the village children Moonjumper recalled drawing by the fountain all the time. What was his name? Ah, right, Dimitri. “Look at the cornflower I found!”

“Lovely.” Moonjumper lowered himself to Dimitri’s height as the small doll joined the larger specters. “Where did you find it?”

“In a field closer to the edge of the forest,” Dimitri’s yellow light glowed with pride. He pushed the cornflower into Moonjumper’s hands before adding, “I’m going to invite Prim and Alex to go see it with me now! Okay bye!” The subconite took off towards the village, but remembering himself, paused and turned towards Snatcher, who had watched the encounter with his arms crossed and a guarded expression. “Bye, boss!” Dimitri cheered.

“Don’t slack off too much,” Snatcher growled back. The subconite held up his mitten hand and waved before hustling back down the path.

Moonjumper rose as he gently held the rich blue cornflower, twirling the stem between his fingers. The petals that fanned out like rays of light blurred together. He glanced up from the flower, finding Snatcher watching him. Snatcher jerked away and resumed their flight over to the bridge.

“Is-is everything alright?” Moonjumper asked breathlessly, floating after Snatcher.

It had been a little under a week since he freed himself from the moon and regained his voice. While adjusting to his new freedom, Moonjumper had preferred to spend time with Hattie as she led him around different parts of the planet. Alpine Skyline had been a treat to float around and bask in the sun and they had returned to Dead Bird Studios for more movies. Even if Moonjumper did return to Subcon, it was with Hattie close by his side. And while he saw Snatcher every night back on their daughter’s ship, he hadn’t really spent any time alone with him. This was the first time, actually, since Hattie had gone to the Metro to collect more hourglasses and Moonjumper chose to join Snatcher in Subcon since the Metro was a little too fast paced for him.

“Yep!” Snatcher responded after inspecting the magical shield meant to keep Vanessa’s ice at bay. He added a flickering flame to the invisible spell and a surge of warmth spread through the forest. “We’re good and protected. Now that that’s done, I usually just spend the rest of my day reading.” He clapped his talons to dispel a couple cinders and twisted his noodle-like body towards the oak tree.

“Oh, splendid.” Moonjumper nodded, brushing a hesitant thumb against a cornflower petal. “But I meant are _you_ alright?”

“I’m peachy.” Snatcher’s smile widened before he turned away.

His tail twitched as he slunk through the air and Moonjumper frowned underneath his mask.

“Snatcher,” Moonjumper began but he paused when he noticed how his companion jolted form the direct address. Moonjumper tilted his head, searching Snatcher’s golden eyes. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No!” Snatcher snapped, his features narrowing into frustration. “Ugh, you’re so—”

A distant rumbling caused them to look up, spotting the outlines of grey clouds blocking out the stars and creeping towards the moon.

“Come on,” Snatcher muttered, picking up speed. Moonjumper did as instructed and drifted behind Snatcher as they fled for cover. Thunder rumbled, closer this time, but the cloud had yet to open up once they entered the warm glow of Snatcher’s hollowed tree.

Snatcher curled up in his chair and snapped his fingers, summoning a book. Moonjumper hovered in the entrance, gathering courage. With a deep breath, he floated before the other half of his soul and removed his mask.

The movement caused Snatcher to glance up from his book and jump when his eyes fell onto Moonjumper’s features.

“Guh!” Snatcher’s expression rapidly switched from fear to frustration as he dropped the book in his lap and held his head in his hands.

“You do prefer the mask.” Moonjumper floated back to give him space, but he clutched the mask and cornflower at his chest.

“You just look and sound so much like—” Snatcher grumbled with a bite in his tone.

“You?” Moonjumper offered.

“I’m not—” Snatcher paused, scowling, “—the prince anymore.”

“You still care for the forest.” Moonjumper swayed absentmindedly. “You still remember all the names of the subconites and dwellers. You’re as much as the prince as I am, if not more.”

“False flattery means nothing,” Snatcher growled. He slowly looked up, this time prepared for Moonjumper’s features, and leaned back in his chair. “I’m a monster. You don’t have to pretend. I wouldn’t blame you if you… well, whatever.” He picked up his book and scanned the pages. But Moonjumper had a feeling he wasn’t actually reading.

It was easy, Moonjumper found, to guess where Snatcher was coming from. If his frustrations had anything to do with confronting a part of himself he had lost, then Moonjumper understood. Afterall, while in the moon prison, Moonjumper had both admired and feared Snatcher in tandem. He loved him for fighting back, for breaking away from Vanessa and becoming the ruler of the forest. He feared Snatcher’s rage because it was his own.

A fire that burned from heartache and abandonment. A fire that threatened to consume everything including himself. Moonjumper knew that rage intimately. It was one of the reasons he had always been so quick to send a thread to help Snatcher when he pushed himself too far. He knew the pain and hurt because it was his own.

The strange difference was Moonjumper feared the rage, and actively let it flicker into nothing more than a deep sorrow that squeezed his chest and left him too fatigued to act. It was something he often considered during his imprisonment, but spending time with Snatcher helped him realize how slight a difference could set them on such separate paths.

“You know,” Moonjumper muttered softly, holding onto Snatcher’s presence to give him strength, “Hattie really loves you.”

Snatcher blinked, eyes on the book as his talon tightened its grip around the cover.

“Oh yeah?” he asked with a tightness in his reverberating voice. “What has she told you?”

“About all the times you’ve come to her rescue, how you’re fun to tease.” Moonjumper smiled. Noting Snatcher’s softening posture, he continued, “But ultimately, she loves being with you. You make her feel safe.”

Snatcher seemed to flourish at those words but quickly a thought weighed down his brows.

“I’ve done some pretty horrible things to her, to others.”

“And I’m not excusing it. But, I’m really proud of how you’ve protected the forest and taken care of Hattie now.” He sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I feel I’ve failed the people I love quite severely. I could not be strong for anyone.”

“Feeling chatty today, hmm?” Snatcher raised a brow. Moonjumper nodded. Snatcher sighed, turning a page. “You remind me of… you remind me of the parts of myself I miss, but also the parts I wish I could cut out. But,” Snatcher lifted his head, golden eyes narrowing seriously, “If Vanessa or anyone tried to go after you again, I would tear their pathetic soul from their feeble bodies.”

Moonjumper grinned, fiddling with the mask and flower in his hands.

“I would do the same, my friend. Or, err, at least a version involving the moon prison, perhaps.” 

“Coward,” Snatcher snorted, making Moonjumper grin more.

Thunder rumbled above and rain trickled down. They both turned to watch the weather, inhaling the scent of moist earth. Feeling content, Moonjumper lowered himself to the ground, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. He listened to the pitter-pattering rain and exhaled slowly. How he missed the gentle joy of sitting in a warm home while it rained outside.

He heard a snap and became vaguely aware of something new near him. He cracked open an eye and found an armchair similar to Snatcher’s next to him. He looked up towards Snatcher but the shadow prince was staring down at his book, pointedly ignoring Moonjumper’s questioning tilt of his head.

Pushing up, Moonjumper floated over to the seat and found an old book of fairy tales he had read when he had a spare moment to himself back when he was alive. He drifted, placing a tentative hand on the cover worn by time but mostly preserved through care. Smiling, Moonjumper placed his mask and flower on the armrest before gingerly picking up the book. He settled down and started to read. Comforted by the escapism, he didn’t notice Snatcher’s gentle smirk.

After savoring a couple familiar tales that usurped his attention, a distant whirling broke through the hushed ambiance of the rain. He and Snatcher both looked up just as Hattie darted up the branch leading to the room in the tree.

“Dad! Papa!” She cheered, her raincoat slick with droplets. She ran over to Moonjumper first, since he was the closest, and grabbed his frostbitten hands excitedly.

“Hello, Little Heart,” Moonjumper murmured, quickly scanning to make sure she hadn’t gotten any injuries on her latest adventure. He knew she could handle herself, but he still couldn’t stop his frantic checking. Deciding she was healthy and safe, he gave her hands a squeeze before she started to go greet Snatcher.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Snatcher closed his book and placed it in his lap. He folded his talons together, tilting his head as he added, “Did you get back the hourglasses.”

“No,” Hattie groaned. She started to climb into his lap, which earned a barrage of angry protests that _she was dripping on him, hello?_ But she ignored them, jumping into a quick run down of her trip. “I found one, but the stupid Empress took it! She did give me money, I guess, but I can’t buy anything with it. Oh, but with some pons I got this!” She removed the hood of her raincoat and revealed a flower crown with purple roses and star-like white flowers.

“That’s cute, Kiddo, but are you just going to let her keep the hourglass?” Snatcher asked. His smile spread wickedly. “I can always write up a contract in a jiffy.”

“Nah.” Hattie waved her hand dismissively—causing Snatcher to look disappointed—and explained, “I’ll figure out how to get it back. At least I know where it is.”

Suddenly, a gaggle of giggles tore their attention to out in the storm. Three glowing lights followed the path to the tree, running through the rain.

Moonjumper swiftly put his mask back on as the cluster of subconites drew closer. Soon enough, dolls soaked from the rain came running in with flowers cradled in their arms. 

“Don’t drip on the floor, it’s hardwood,” Snatcher summoned a flickering blue flame and directed it towards the subconites.

Prim quickly gathered the flowers from the other two and gently laid them in a pile away from the flame. She then joined the others around the fire and began drying off.

“Look at all those flowers!” Hattie jumped forward excitedly. “Where did you find them?”

“Dimitri took us to a patch near the edge of the forest.” Prim’s voice carried her smile as her light shone brightly. “Cornflowers, roses, baby’s breath, magnolias, forget-me-knots, violets of every color, and more! All the plants here are so thick with—well—magic that I worried I wouldn’t get to grow all my favorite flowers again.”

“Will you build a garden?” Hattie jumped down from Snatcher and crossed over to the pile of flowers. She knelt down excitedly, taking all of them in.

“I’ll try,” Prim promised. “But I don’t know about the soil quality in the village. Just knowing the flowers can thrive close enough to walk to is a thrill in of itself.”

“I have an idea!” Hattie scrambled back up and whispered against Prim’s hood. Moonjumper shared a slightly concerned glance with Snatcher before Prim’s light flickered mischievously.

“That sounds perfect!” Prim motioned for Dimitri and Alex to join their fun as they huddled around the flowers.

“What are you gremlins up to?” Snatcher clasped his hands. He wore his signature grin but a touch of uneasiness radiated off of the ghost.

“It’s a surprise!” Hattie called without looking over her shoulder.

Moonjumper chuckled lightly, lifting a hand to his mask as he watched the children and Prim work.

Snatcher returned to his book, or at least he pretended to. His tail twitched as he clearly listened to the shenanigans unfolding in the corner. Moonjumper leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as he listened to muttering for Hattie to thread a leaf through there, or asking Alex to pick out the next one.

“I wish we had some ribbon,” Prim had muttered with frustration. Moonjumper summoned a string and willed it over to the group. Prim caught it and called, “Perfect, thank you, Pr—Moonjumper.”

Moonjumper jolted at her near slip-up, glancing towards Snatcher worriedly. Snatcher shrugged, catching his look. He seemed genuinely fine with it, so Moonjumper released his breath. Moonjumper hadn’t yet figured out how much the subconites knew about Snatcher’s past, let alone Moonjumper’s connection to the ghost, but if Prim could figure it out, surely the others could just as easily.

Finally, Hattie and the subconites slowed down. Moonjumper smiled as Alex and Dimitri placed flower crowns made of purple crocus and daisies laced with baby’s breath. At the same time, Hattie adorned Prim with a crown of rich purple irises and pink and yellow star-shaped flowers that shared her name. They all admired their handiwork before forming a wall and turning to Snatcher and Moonjumper. Hattie and Prim held their hands behind their backs.

“Would the Protectors of Subcon please come forward?” Hattie asked, puffing out her chest importantly.

Moonjumper glanced towards Snatcher, who groaned before pushing himself up and over to the group. Moonjumper followed behind silently.

Hattie revealed a large crown made of white magnolias with yellow centers that stuck out like crowns, and white and purple violets. Snatcher still had to shrink a little, despite how large they had tried to make the crown, and patiently let her place it over his head.

“What do you think,” Snatcher floated back dramatically, lifting a talon to his chest. “Does it bring out the gold in my glare?”

Alex and Dimitri giggled while Prim scoffed.

Next Moonjumper kneeled and Prim reached over his mask to gingerly place a crown of bright blue cornflowers and violets—similar to Snatcher’s but his were white and blue—onto his dark blue locks. He pulled away and lifted a careful hand to the crown, brushing cold fingers against soft petals.

“You two look like true princes.” Prim nodded sagely.

“My two papas!” Hattie jumped up and both Moonjumper and Snatcher reached out to catch her with surprised cries. She ended up awkwardly suspended between the two, but her large smile as she leaned back into Moonjumper’s embrace and sat on Snatcher’s arm filled Moonjumper’s chest with warmth.

“Ahaha,” he laughed, his shoulders shaking before he tilted his head back and let out a very unprincely cackle, “AhahahaHahahaHAAAAA. Hattie!” He leaned down bonking his mask against her forehead affectionately as he gave her a squeeze. “I love you more than the distance to the moon and back.”

Snatcher scooted forward to support Hattie better and Moonjumper readjusted his hold on Hattie so he could keep her suspended with one arm. Placing a hand on Snatcher’s mane, Moonjumper added, his voice bright and airy, “You as well, my friend. I love you both, further than all the stars.”

“That’s so far,” Hattie gasped, looking like she was trying to calculate the actual distance.

“You two are saps,” Snatcher muttered, shaking his head.

“You know you love us, too,” Hattie teased, lifting a hand and booping Snatcher in the middle of his face.

“Don’t push your luck, Kiddo,” he snapped, but the protective warmth he exuded for them gave him away.

“Us too!” Prim called mischievously, grabbing onto Alex and Dimitri and jumping into the cuddle puddle.

“Hey!” Snatcher griped as Hattie and Moonjumper laughed. “Animals! The lot of you!”

Moonjumper chuckled, leaning further into his family. He knew, with hope burning in his chest, that no matter the storms Subcon faced, they would weather them, together.

**Author's Note:**

> There's one more fluff chapter planned but it'll be super short. I just wanted to write something for the next song. Anyway, thank you as always for reading! Please let me know what you think and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
